The invention relates to simulations, virtual world simulations of the real-world or real-life or a virtual world and the like, and more particularly to a system and method for translating gestures transmitted between users to conform to any cultural or selected characteristics associated with the users receiving the gestures in a virtual world.
Computer based simulations are becoming more ubiquitous. Simulations may be used for training purposes, for entertainment or for other purposes. Computer simulations such as Second Life™ or similar simulations present a virtual world which allows users or players to be represented by characters known as avatars. Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States, other countries or both. Second Life is an Internet-based virtual world launched in 2003 by Linden Research, Inc. A downloadable client program called the Second Life Viewer enables users, called “Residents”, to interact with others in the virtual world through motional avatars. The virtual world basically simulates the real world or environment. The users or residents via their avatar can explore the virtual world, meet other users or residents, socialize, participate in individual and group activities, create and trade items (virtual property) and services from one another.
Virtual worlds are filled with users from many different geographic locations, different cultures, and different ethnic groups. Further, virtual worlds provide many different environments for users to interact. The diversity in users raises communications issues. A gesture presented one way in one culture may not be understood or worse, could be offensive to a user of another culture. Further, courtesy can typically be shown by altering the gesture to fit the culture of the user with whom you are interacting. Additionally, gestures may be different for different environments. For example, in a business environment a “hello” coupled with a handshake may be an appropriate gesture, whereas in a more casual environment, a “hello” coupled with a simple nod will suffice.